


Given the Choice, Would You Do it Again?

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: Winterhawk Week 2014 [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 5: AU, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Winterhawk Week, it's going on past winterhawk week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nurse Gray does not like being referred to as Nurse Logan or Nurse Summers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given the Choice, Would You Do it Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Winterhawk week on tumblr, though it's pretty much taken a mind of it's own and ended up being too long to finish before the end of Day 5

Clint nodded towards the secretary, wincing before pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning his head back. “Nurse Gray will be down in about twenty minutes, Barton; you know where her office is.”  
“Not going to ask who I fought with?” Clint questioned, grinning and licking blood off his lips.  
Sitwell shook his head, turning to his computer. “Mr. Coulson has already informed me exactly who you were in a fight with, Barton.” Clint laughed, walking behind the desks and down the hallway until he reached the nurses' office, turning the knob with his non-bloody hand. The white room nearly blinded him from the direct light into his eyes. He requested quite a few times that Nurse Gray hang up some pictures to break up all the sterile whiteness. Clint was surprised to see someone else sitting in the office, cradling his arm against his chest.  
“What did you do?” Bucky questioned, looking at Clint wearily. Clint leaned down over a small red trash can, tilting his head down and letting the blood drip into it. It pooled at the bottom of the plastic bag and there was no way it was healthy to lose that amount of blood out of one's nose. His shirt looked like it was spared from the blood that ran down his face on his walk from Mr. Coulson's classroom.  
“Saved your buddy Steve from getting his ass handed to him by Ward.” Clint answered, walking over to the mirror and inspecting the bloody image that looked back at him. Cuts and bruises littered his face and he knew that he was going to resemble a mummy for the next few days. There was an audible sigh from Bucky; Clint caught a glimpse of the junior pinching the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb. “He's going to pick a fight with someone, one of these days, and he won't have any help.”  
Bucky nodded, arm falling back down and cradling the other again. “Hopefully by then he won't be a walking stick.” Clint turned and hopped onto the counter, leaving a bloody hand print on the surface. His head bumped against the cabinet as he tilted his head back again. “Looks like Ward got you pretty good.”  
Clint snorted, wincing as he felt a spray of blood leave his nose. “You should see him. Nat did a damn good number on him.” He closed his eyes and smirked a little at the image of Grant being beaten into submission by Natasha.  
“Explains why I heard ambulance sirens.” It took a moment for Clint to process that, yes, Bucky Barnes did indeed know how Natasha fought and the damage she could do to a person. Because Clint was not Natasha's only friend, even though she might as well have been his only friend. “Steve okay?”  
Clint nodded, opening his eyes again. “Tony was able to reel him in before Ward could do anything major to him. Actually managed a hit or two.” He winced as he breathed in through his nose. “I swear Nurse Logan shouldn't take this long. I mean she only takes care of our school so in theory she should always be here. Bet she's with Coach Logan...” he trails off when he notices Nurse Gray standing by the door with her arms crossed. “Thanks for the warning Barnes.” Bucky just laughed at him.


End file.
